Enduring Future
by Xander867
Summary: The grand future of a certain padawan and her new master unfolds before the galaxy. The padawan in question is unique in her own way and the master, in a different way, was also very unique. An intresting pair, they will make.  No Oc's in this
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let me just say this (in a sense) a continuation of the Star Wars novel 'Yoda: Dark Rendezvous' and if you hadn't read you'll still be fine. I recommend reading it though. I read all 329 pages of it in two days. I changed a few events in the novel to benefit this story a little. ANYWAYS, this story contains no Oc's and will stick to the cannon as closely as possible. I hope you enjoy reading.**

The water didn't stir as not a single creature moved in the vast pond within the indoor gardens of the Jedi temple. Glowing beams of moonlight shined through the skylight and reflected off the gardens with magnificent beauty. Not a single water-skeeter danced across the perfectly calm pond as they were all sleeping just like the orb-spiders, collared-toads and the rest of the Temple. The few Jedi left in the temple that had not gone to war had retired for the evening, leaving the whole garden quiet; as quiet as the vast expanse of space with not a single shred of sound to be heard. It was peaceful here. No war, no conflict, no noise, just peace and quiet which was something she needed after her crucible of convictions.

Sitting high, perched upon a smooth black stoned rock on the edge of the pond, was a young padawan of her fourteenth year of age. Her light skin was complimented magnificently by her solid green eyes and scarlet-red hair along with the ever so beautiful moonlight. If one were to ask any youngling in the temple who was the loveliest female of all – and got an honest answer – most would say it was Tallisibeth.

Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, a padawan of an unusual caliber. A trickster she is, often had to rely on outsmarting her opponent with tactics that seemed unorthodox (at best) to a traditional Jedi. Her skill in hand-to-hand combat was unparalleled to any Jedi, except for the Masters of course. She could and has dismantled training droids in the most brutish of ways: tearing its head and limbs clean off with nothing but raw muscle and technique to back it up. Her petit and slender body housed more muscle than what would seem natural as she was perhaps the strongest of her age. Along with sharp muscles, her mind was even sharper which made her excel when it came to hyperdrive mathematics, starship maintenance and of course droid physiology. She pushed herself to the fullest and got ever bit of effort out of her that seemed possible for a mortal being. The reason why she pushed herself so hard was known to every single Jedi that has passed within a hundred meters of her.

_The force was weak with Tallisibeth Enwandung –Esterhazy_. It was so weak in fact that she nearly didn't get accepted into the Jedi Order when she was just a small infant in the slums of Vorzyd V. Her mother, as the story she was told goes, practically begged the Jedi to take her away from the poverty stricken world and to be raised in a much humbler, safer way of life. Throughout her entire life in the temple she often was teased about it. Not being able to lift a certain object or not being able to see certain things with the force had caused many of the other younglings to laugh and snicker behind her back. The taunting of others had at first put her down but as she grew so did her confidence. She put her mind towards other things that didn't necessarily require the force to achieve. This is why she is exceptional at just about everything else other than using and controlling the force. With the use of her muscles and skills and perhaps at times a little of the force, she can swing a saber faster, run and jump with agility and grace, disassemble a R2 unit blindfolded, and also break any part of a bipedal sentiment's anatomy with a swift combination of unarmed moves that were so thoroughly drilled into her stubborn skull.

But it almost seemed like it wasn't enough. No matter how well she did in other aspects of her Jedi training the one fact still loomed over her like a krayt dragon ready to bite her head off. _The force was weak within Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy!_ Most of the time when she would, for instance, call her lightsaber to her hand from a distance, it would make it but at a slow lazy speed or overshoot her hand entirely at an uncontrollable speed. Same went for lifting a glass of muja juice. It would either lifted lazily, or shoot straight up and crash into the ceiling, or just outright explodes and sends clumps of juice and glass everywhere. That certainly was an embarrassing moment for her. But at least she possessed one unique skill in the force that most other Jedi didn't have, or at least not as much as hers. When engaged in intense combat Tallisibeth would receive quick flashes from the force that alerted her to her opponent's movements and attacks. _Battle Precognition_ it was called. In other words, she sometimes knew what her opponent moves were before they even thought of them. 'Sometimes' was the best it had ever gotten. She couldn't control it as she could control her muscles. It was random at best and could even come about in the most unlikely of circumstances, such as when walking down a long flight of stairs and just narrowly avoiding tripping over a training saber a youngling had dropped earlier. That fall would've seriously hurt if she hadn't had a quick heads up from the force. It was like a little gift, supplementing her weak affinity for the force if anything at all. Her innate ability to see her opponent's movements before they happened had given her nickname – Scout – which she is called by those who know her well enough.

Battle Precognition aside, she was still _weak in the force_. She was being considered to be reassigned to the Agra-corps, plainly stated – a farmer – who would go world from world and assist in agricultural development. A fate, said by the Jedi Masters, to be an honorable one but to the younglings it was their worst nightmare. Not being made a Jedi, not being able to carry a lightsaber, not being able to become a hero of the Order. That was ever little youngling's worst nightmare indeed. If it had not been for her first master taking her as a padawan, she would've been plowing fields of corn. Tallisibeth was an exceptional Jedi; she knew it, her first master knew it, even Yoda recognized the burning spirit within her. When she had become a padawan those short years ago, she nearly cried from joy of not being sent away. But alas those tears of joy soon turned to tears of sadness as her first master, Chankar Kim, was killed in the First Battle of Geonosis which kicked of the Clone Wars. For days she had cried, her tears seeming endless until one old, little green Jedi Master showed her that grief was not the way to remember her master and that she must rejoice that she had become one with the force. Tallisibeth took Grand Master Yoda's wisdom to heart and soon after applied herself beyond limits to her training. This ultimately resulted in her winning the 'Jedi Temple Apprentice Tournament' and being chosen by the greatly skilled swordsman, Master Jai Maruk, as an apprentice. It was quite a show of irony. Maruk was the person who insisted to Yoda that she'd be assigned to the Agra-corps. The wise old master made a deal with the young knight. If Scout came in the bottom half ranking of the Apprentice Tournament' she would be sent away but if she was in the top half, she'd stay as a padawan and finally, if she won the entire tournament he'd have to take Scout as a padawan. Jedi Knight Jai Maruk was of course doubtful of Scout's abilities so he accepted the bargain. What a sight it was to see Maruk's face when Scout beat ever last padawan in the tournament. It made Yoda laugh like a giddy youngling who had too much _Fizzy-Bip_ to drink. Scout again had shed a few tears when Maruk told she was to be his padawan and the Knight said it to her with a warm, accepting smile. But yet again, those tears of joy quickly turned. Master Maruk was killed on their first mission together. Yet again she was orphaned, yet again she cried oceans, and yet again Yoda had been there to catch her as she fell.

That is what brings her to the garden pond on this moonlit night, to be at peace. Nearly a month has passed since she witnessed her second master's death along with others. Simply staring at a motionless pond brought her more peace then 'pretending' to try to exercise or practice saber forms. On that mission with her master, she'd lost more than just her second master, she had lost someone she considered far more important and dear to her, someone she wished she had never let go of… It was so lonely for her… so dreadfully lonely…

_Tap! Tap!_ "So gloom you are, feel it across the temple I do!" A short grunted voice from behind surprised the stars out of Scout. She gasped and nearly fell off her perch. Master Yoda certainly knew how to sneak up on someone.

"Oh, hello master Yoda." Scout said with her best acting-normal face and tone but she couldn't hide anything from the Grand Master who had practically raised her in the temple along with a thousand other younglings. "I didn't feel you coming." Which was true, though week in the force she was, she could still sense his presence a parsec away like any other force-sensitive… that is if she wasn't so gloom to not feel him coming.

The short alien snorted. "Not sense me you say, not able to put you mind at peace you are. Dark emotions still plague you young Tallisibeth." He said looking up at her from the ground.

_Uh-Oh_, She thought as he used her first name. _He's serious this evening_. "Yes master," She said with hidden reluctance. She still had dark emotion clouding her mind, emotions that should not exist within a Jedi. All thanks to that one mission and now her life had been wrenched into pieces. How she hated the face of that bald headed witch, the very person who'd slain the ones close to her with a sadistic, sickening grin. "I am still mournful of those who have been killed." She said now sitting in position reverse to the pond and facing Yoda.

"Mmmmm, strong emotions you still possess young one. Do away with them you must." He said and then, in an awkward fashion, clambered his way up the large rock that Scout was sitting on. Scout scouted over a little to make room for the elderly master as he climbed upwards using his cane as a support. He could've just used the force to push himself up on the rock but then again he was perhaps the most… no, actually he is the humblest Jedi to walk the galaxy, only using the force when there is no alternative. "Torment Yoda with your gloominess you do!" Yoda said suddenly and loudly, shattering the perfect silence of the garden like a dinner plate striking against a starship hull. "Feel it worlds away, I can."

Scout grimaced slightly, ever so slightly. "Forgive me master. It is difficult to accept that he… _they _are gone." She corrected herself hastily hopping master Yoda didn't pick up on that. He did but not fully.

"Miss Master Maruk you do. As do you miss fellow padawan Whie." Yoda said in a calm and collectively voice that reflected seriousness.

_By the force_, tears grew in Scouts eyes again. She ever so wished Master Yoda didn't mention that name, the name of Whie Malreaux; her dear friend and her lost love. On that same mission she and Master Maruk went on, Whie and his master accompanied them as well. Just like her master, he too was cut down before her very eyes by the wicked bald witch with twin blood-red lightsaber. In the short time they had together Scout and Whie had fallen for each other silently. It wasn't until near the end of the mission, and Whie's life, had his love for her been revealed. Whie sacrificed himself to keep the witch at bay and buy Scout a few more precious minutes of life before being she was saved at last by master Yoda who had also accompanied them and their masters on that same mission. She never learned the bald witches name until the news of her death during the Battle of Sullust had reached the temple. _Asajj Ventress_. How she hated her and every fiber of her existence and Yoda knew she had hate within her… almost like a permanent _tear_.

Yoda took the tip of his cane and gently but sternly wacked Scout on the head. "_Ow!_" She said, breaking away from her dark thoughts about her masters and lovers murderer. "Master Yoda that hur-" She was interrupted when Yoda put the tip of his cane over her mouth to silence her.

"Too loud are your thoughts of hate. Wake the whole temple you will!" There was that loud abrupt voice again. If he kept that up he'll certainly wake the whole - ***whack***

"_Ow!"_ Again Scout said as Yoda put an even harder whack to her head.

"Don't mock me with your mind young one!" Yoda said waving his cane for what threatened to be another innocent but hard blow to the head.

"How did you know?" She said with slight alarm as she thought if he can tell exactly what her thoughts were then he might even know about her and Whie.

"Just now, told me you did," He said with a short alien laugh.

"So you hit me for no reason?" Scout said, cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head at him. So he hadn't known…

"Reason you just gave. Justified, my act was!" He said, again aloud with a sudden burst of vocal power. "Fix your head you will, before Master Yoda fixes it for you!" His cane was waving in his hand again, threateningly.

Scout quickly lowered her eyebrow and straightened her face. But then all of the sudden, she laughed with such uncontrolled giggles. Leave it to Yoda to somehow make her laugh during anytime. Yoda grinned and joined in laughing. They made loud noises that surely disturbed a few sleepy Jedi down the hall. Scout laughed until she was practically out of air. The last time she had laughed it was with Whie, oh how she missed him and his dashing smile and quick wit to crack jokes.

"Amazing what a few bumps on the head could do, agree young Scout?" Yoda said in a calm voice. How he kept changing his tone so randomly was beyond Scout.

"Yes Master, thank you," The feeling of hate and loss now lessoned for the moment. "Still I-" ***whack*** "_By the stars!"_ She almost yelled which wasn't a good idea around Yoda for apparently he was the only one allowed to raise his voice.

"Beat the bad thoughts out of you all night, I will." He said, getting his thin wooden cane ready for another thump. "As the saying goes, beat you senseless I will!"

Scout felt another laugh coming on but she managed to suppress it into a few short giggles. "Okay I felt that one Master and I'll keep the 'bad thoughts' out of my head." She said. He certainly had a way of transferring wisdom. Yoda's probably the only person who could successfully do it with a wooden cane and a few good whacks on the head.

"Good that is, getting tired my arms are." He said and rested the cane on his crossed-legged lap. "Be mindful of those close to you young Scout. Do not remorse, only pain it will cause. Lure you to the darkside, it will. Rejoice by living with honor in their memory. Attach to the past, you must not, hold you back it will. Strong Maruk and wise Whie, passed into the force they have. In order to move one, let go of them you must." Yoda said in his now 'everlasting-wisdom' voice that just about every Jedi has heard at one point or another.

Scout nodded. "I understand master," She said with a grateful smile. "But I-"

Yoda raised his cane again and held it up in the air. Scout pulled her head back like a turtle retracting into its shell. "Another word of 'wisdom' do you need?" He said, playful yet serious.

"I wasn't going to say anything about _that_ master. I was only going to ask a question." Scout said, hands raised and ready to intercept the cane strike.

"Oh," Yoda lowered his cane back into his lap. "What question do you have?"

Scout took in a breath. This wasn't going to easy say so she was just going say it plainly. "What will I do now? I'm a padawan without a master. How will I learn?"

Yoda closed his eyes and looked like he was thinking methodically about the question. Scout held her breath, waiting for what the ancient Jedi had to say… ***whack!* *whack!* *WHACK!*** Yoda hit her in the head like a drum player. It had happened so fast Scout nearly lost her balance on the rock they sat on.

"_For the love of crushing black-holes Master Yoda!"_ Scout exclaimed and put two hands over the top of her head where it hurt the most.

"Obvious, is it not!" Yoda said even louder. "Find a new master for you, we will!"

"But who Master Yoda? Who would be willing to take me as an apprentice? My weak force connection bluntly advertises me as a 'poor' student in the eyes of others." Scout said, not letting go of her head. No way was she letting go as long as Yoda had his 'cane of wisdom'.

To Scouts surprise the old hutched back green alien grinned. "Know something I do," Yoda said. "Come to the Council Chamber tomorrow if wish to learn you do." He said ominously in what felt like a good way to Scout. Whatever that meant.

"Okay Master," She said, hands _still_ on her head. "I think I'll go to my quarters now. That is before the infirmary." She joked with a smile.

"Hmm, very well young one. Help master Yoda, down will you?" He said, extending his free hand.

Scout smiled and was about to take his hand before… ***whack!*** "_In all the worlds!" _ Scout hissed and pulled her hand back to her head to cover the now aching skull.

Yoda giggled like a kid, yet again, before skillfully sliding down the smooth side of the rock and landing gracefully on his three toed feet. "Another word of wisdom, just in case." Yoda remarked with a smirk.

Scout rubbed her head as she remained on top of the rock and out of Yoda's 'whacking zone'. "Did that on purpose, you did!" Scout said in her best Yoda impression which was fairly decant when compared to the other Younglings who attempted it.

Yoda smiled again. "Best of dreams, young Scout." Yoda said as he walked away and exited the garden.

"You too master Yoda," She whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear her. Turning around in her spot on top of the rock she looked back at the pond one last time. "So much for calming water," She remarked, rubbing her head a little. Standing up on the rock with expert balance, Scout outstretched her arms and jump backwards, performing a perfect twist in midair before her feet touched softly on the ground. Another perfect landing; she wished she could say the same about the time she crashed on Vjun on a trashed B-7 freighter. What a mess that turned out to be… but at least, at the time, she was still with Whie. She would've done if all over again if it meant seeing him one more time… Then the image of Yoda's cane came into her mind and she shuttered.

"Right," She said to herself. Turns out Yoda beat more wisdom into her then she had thought. But still… she will never forget dear Whie…

*Tap* *Tap *Tap*. Scout's footsteps were heavier than usual as she walked towards the Council Chamber atop of the central spire in the temple. Bright golden light of the rising sun was in her eyes as it blazed through the large open windows. Scout was slow to get there. She had gotten hardly any sleep the previous night since she was up all night wondering what Yoda had to say and even worse… _the whole Council!_ She has never been in the Council Chamber with the other Master of the Order but she's heard from other padawans that it was both scary and exhilarating.

She gently knocked on the large ornately carved wooden doors to the Council Chamber.

"Come in, young Scout." Yoda's unmistakable voice came from behind the door.

Scout took in a deep breath, stood up straight, stuck her chest out, and put the most plain-and-serious look on her face. She pushed the door open and walked in. To her mild surprise and relief, the Council chamber was empty except for Yoda who sat in his chair which was considerable smaller than the others that lined the room. Scout let out the loudest sigh she had ever heard and went back to her normal posture.

"Relieved it is only me, are you?" Yoda asked which really was self-explanatory.

Scout nodded. "Um, yes master," Even with the room being all but empty she still couldn't help but feel nervous. _What was the Master going to tell her?_

"A moment we must wait for not arrived the other has not." Yoda said and Scout raised her eyebrow but jerked it back down at the memory of what happened last time she did that.

"Who master?" Scout said now more nervous than ever. _What's he going to say!_

Yoda grinned. Oh yes, she knew that grin. Something big was going to go down. She can just feel it at the bottom of her gut. "Your new master, arrive shortly, he will." Yoda said and Scout nearly fell off her feet.

Just like that she had a new master. No difficulty at all like the last time. That had to be a dream and that she was about to wake up on the rock Yoda may have left her unconscious on from all the blows to the head. _This had to be a dream. Nothing was this easy. Nothing for me is EVER this easy!_ Her thoughts blared.

And then… *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*. Someone was at the door.

"Enter" Yoda said and Scout can hear the door open and close behind her. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest. All she had to do was turn around and see who it was. All she needed to do was…

"Aw, I trust you are Tallisibeth?" A male voice said from behind in a rather sophisticated tone. Scout heart was _really_ about to explode from excitement, it nearly paralyzed her. With an effort she forced her feet to turn her around and face the Jedi Master face to face.

If Scouts jaw wasn't attached to her head, it would've crashed into the floor. "M-master… K-kenobi!" She said a little too loud, even for excitement. Right before her was the legendary Obi-wan Kenobi. _The Obi-wan Kenobi!_ _The Negotiator!_ This had to be a dream and Scout was just getting carried away. No way in all the stars of the Republic would one of the most respected and strongest Jedi in the entire Order want her to be his padawan. He must be here to see Yoda about something else and happened to walk in. _He must be…_

"Are you…" She managed to speak. "My new… master?" She said with all the nervousness stopping her heart for a brief second.

The Jedi Master nodded with a heartwarming smile that could've inspired hope in anyone. "Indeed, I've been told a great amount about you Tallisibeth and I look forward to teaching you." He said.

"T-thank you master!" She almost yelped and bowed deeply before the master, trying her best not to make the same mistake before and shred tears of joy. "And please," She said in a now calmer voice then before but not quite so calm still. "Call me Scout,"

**A/B: Complete, the chapter is. Grateful you have read, this I am. Leave a review if the force wields it so! *cough* *cough* A geez, sorry about that. I kinda got overly active in the whole Yoda voice. If I kept that up my voice would've stuck like that. That would make life fairly interesting though… ANYWAYS thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you like clones, this is the chapter for you. Enjoy!**

"_Shab!"_ Wooley cursed as his last Dejarik piece was taken out by his opponent. "Can't believe I lost again," He said as he never was good at the virtual chess game. It was something that took time and patients to master. That didn't make sense since his brother had no patients whatsoever.

"You better believe it brother," Waxer, Wooley's opponent and brother-in-arms, said triumphantly with a smirk. "Hey Boil! How many wins does that make?" Waxer called across the control room to another clone brother who was listening to the GAR radio broadcast.

"Seven," Boil replied without taking his eyes of the radio. He had always been good with numbers and can remember the number of times he had saved his other clone brothers in battle and how many droids he's personally scrapped. One hundred and seven was his count for droids killed.

Waxer grin grew bigger as he turned back to Wooley. "Hear that _shiny_, got you down by seven! It'll be another five cycles' before you can even get close to beating me." He boasted.

Wooley was the newest clone trooper of Parjai squad which gave him the title 'shiny' as his armor was still clean and hardly ever had dirt on it for he hasn't seen much of any major combat. The rest of the squad, though, was legendary throughout the 212th Attack Battalion. Waxer and Boil had fought their way through both Ryloth and Geonosis without getting so much as a scratch while at the same time taking out more than two hundred droids all together. The rest of the squad of nine had seen more than their fair share of combat, especially Sergeant Barlex who keeps more to himself these days. Some say he does this because of witnessing the many deaths of his brothers, some say he had killed one too many enemies, and some aren't even brave enough to say anything about the sergeant at all.

The reason why the three clones were lounging in the control room and the rest of the squad was off elsewhere relaxing was because there wasn't much else to do on the frozen husk of an outpost. Iceberg III Outpost, as it was called by the GAR, but to the stationed squad it might as well have been called 'Outpost-Of-Frozen-Boredom'. The outpost was situated on an icy comet that revolved around the sun of Daca, on the edge of the Mon Calamari system. It was installed shortly after the Battle of Mon Calamari and the Civil War that had broken out at the same time. When the Republic won the battle they set up Iceberg III outpost at the edge of the system to watch for any Separatist forces trying to make another attempt to capture Mon Cala. Any person with half a nerf's brain could've told the higher-ups that the Separatist wouldn't even bother with taking the system anymore, but no, the higher-ups had other things to worry about so they just slapped an outpost in the middle of nowhere and assigned it to an elite clone trooper squad that was much needed elsewhere. _What a waste._

"Say Waxer, don't we have an inspection coming up soon?" Wooley asked, trying to take his mind of the game and to get his brother to stop boasting. He had heard from the last report that someone will come by the base and inspect it to make sure it was operating properly. A wasted effort as clones always took their duties seriously… except for some like Waxer who was more of a _scrapper_ then a _listener_.

"Ya, I heard that too. And you know what else I heard?" Waxer said to Wooley which caught the latter's curiosity.

"What?"

"I heard that it's none other than the General _himself_ coming down here to inspect us." Waxer said with over intensity to surprise Wooley. It had worked.

"Seriously? General Kenobi is stopping by here? What for?" Wooley always did get excited whenever his general was around. It inspired him to be a better trooper.

"Pipe down Wooley," Boil called over from his music. "It's just a rumor, nothing to get all excited about."

"Whatever," Waxer grunted; not believing it was just a rumor. "I bet you my helmet that he's coming here to take us back to the front. After all, we do have one of the highest kill ratios in the whole battalion." There he goes again, Waxer really was _scrapper_.

"You're on," Boil said looking up from his music again. "My helmet for yours. If Kenobi isn't here then you go into the next battle without a helmet and if he is then I'll go without one. Deal?"

"Deal!" Waxer said and the two exchanged a customary knuckle-punch to solidify the bet. Wooley wondered how the two of them can make such a bet so casually and not fear for getting blasted in the face in the next battle. _Whenever that was going to be…_

Nine clones stood at attention in the hanger bay in full honor guard position. Each one standing straight with rifles slung behind their shoulders. Sergeant Barlex paced a solid stride back and forth between the two lines of clones. He was getting impatient for having to wait for Obi-Wan to arrive. In the last report from Coruscant, he had been informed that Kenobi was visiting the station. But that _was_ can easily change to a _not,_ as the General was always busy. Neither the less he had the squad prepared for his arrival with them all present and in honor guard position to receive him. The sergeant had hoped Kenobi was coming to take him and his squad off the outpost. He was about a few days away from punching a hole into the nearest crate, wall, and or clone that got on his worse-than-bad side.

Not too long later, a Nu-class shuttles exited hyperspace and made its way towards the outpost on the comet. The shuttle smoothly glided through the atmospheric shield that separated the hanger bay from the non-breathable and inhospitably cold atmosphere of Iceberg III's surface. Clone Sergeant Barlex stopped his back and forth pacing and stood at attention.

The shuttle eased down on the cold durasteel floor and its repulsorlifts kicking off with a shallow and decreasing whine. With a release of pressurized air, the entrance ramp released and touched down on the ground. The helmet of every clone in the squad nearly flew off their shoulders. Standing before them was not a Jedi General, was not a man, and was not even an adult. A girl rubbing her arms from the cold walked briskly down the ramp, scarlet-red hair bouncing on her back and lightsaber attached to her belt.

"I take it you are Sergeant Barlex," The girl addressed the clone, still trying to warm her arms from the ridiculously cold outpost temperature. "I'm Commander Scout, I've been sent here on behalf of Master Kenobi." She plainly stated as she was in no mood to be excited about anything.

A knuckle popped in Barlex's fist from squeezing it too tightly. A minute hasn't even passed and already the girl was getting on his worse-than-bad side. He never did like Jedi, especially little padawans that thought they're superior just because of their higher rank. Stereotyping and anger issues were just a few flaws in the otherwise flawless soldier. "With all due respect _commander,_ I was under the impression that General Kenobi would be arriving." He bit out. It was obvious to the rest of the squad that things weren't going to go smoothly with the Jedi around.

Scout glared at the sergeant as she picked up on his hostilities. "Master Kenobi sent me here ahead of him to inform you that Iceberg III Outpost is being decommissioned. Parjai squad will be taking part in the next offensive in the Outer Rim." Scout explained, practically repeating what her master had told her just a few days ago._ How she wished he was here right now._

"I see," Barlex said. "We'll starting packing are bags right away." He said in a way that seemed borderline disrespectful to Scout. Granted she wasn't used to having rank over anyone but still, she knew a soldier should never talk like that to his commander.

"Also," Scout added. "I am to oversee operations of this outpost until Master Kenobi arrives to retrieve us." In other words, she was in charge now. "I trust you have a quarter ready for me." She said.

"Of course Commander," Barlex would rather she slept outside in the vacuum of space. "The officer's quarters are at your disposal."

"Good," Scout said with a forced smile. "One other thing," She added once more and still rubbing her arms. "Turn the heat up in this place. You're leaving anyways so might as well burn what's left of the fuel." To Barlex that almost sounded like an order. _Almost._ If it had been one, he'd rather freeze to death. He really didn't like the idea of having a fourteen year old girl telling him what to do.

"Yes sir," He forced the word _sir_ out. "Private Wooley, add fuel to the reactor and increase the climate control levels. The rest of you are dismissed." The Sergeant said to his men. The eight clones saluted and marched out of the hanger with private Wooley going another direction to perform the order he was given. Sergeant Barlex was about to put some distance between him and the girl when she spoke up.

"Sergeant Barlex, while you're here, would you mind showing me to my quarters?" Scout asked. She much rather find it herself but knowing her she would've gotten lost.

Under his helmet he glared at her. "Yes sir," Again he forced the word _sir_ out. Nothing pained him more than to address a runt who doesn't know a thing about real combat. But he was wrong to think that for Scout knew full well what combat was like and what it was also like to lose the ones so close to her. _The sergeant had no idea…_

"Alright Waxer, hand it over." Boil said to the other as they lounged in the bunk room. Eight bunks lined the walls with only the two clones in there. Each bunk was personalized with posters, artwork, and other trinkets they've collected over the numerous battles.

Waxer grunted and slugged his helmet across the room for Boil to smoothly catch it with one hand. "Mess with the etchings and I'll be sure to turn yours into a bucket." He threatened. A clone's helmet was always personalized as time went on and was the second most important tool to them with their weapons being the first.

"Don't worry brother, I'll have it all spit-shined and clean by the time you get it back." Boil said, tapping his fingers on the top of it before placing it on a shelf next to his helmet. Waxer didn't necessarily hate the new commander like Barlex did but he hated losing. He was going to be in a sore mood for a while. Getting back on the front should fix that.

The door to the room slid open with private Wooley stepping in and going to his bunk. He took off his helmet and placed it on a nearby shelf along with his DC-15s blaster carbine.

"Turn up the heat Wooley? I can hardly feel anything." Waxer teased at the private.

Wooley threw himself down on his bunk and kicked his boots off. "It'll work eventually. I put three barrels of tibanna into the reactor so it won't be long."

"Great, nice and toasty, the sergeant's restriction on fuel's been driven me nuts lately." Waxer said.

"I think we've all been going nuts lately, especially the sergeant." Boil added as he reclined in his bunk, hands behind his head and eyes closed. "I think that Jedi girl is going to make him turn this place, and us, inside out by the time the general gets here." He said and was serious. Barlex was not made for sitting around. If Waxer was a _scrapper_ then Barlex was an _annihilator_.

"I don't see what's wrong with the commander. She didn't do anything wrong." Wooley put in. He respected Jedi whether they're from a temple or a battle ground. Scout defiantly struck everyone as a temple-type with her neat and clean padawan robes and young age. But that soon could change.

"Ya, she hasn't done anything wrong, _yet_. If and when she does, you can count on me being far away from the sergeant." Waxer commented.

Wooley agreed. He had only hoped the Jedi girl doesn't stretch tensions thinner than they already are. Getting off this ice rock will do much good for the squad…

The bed was decent, the temperature nice, and it was as silent as a library. But still, Tallisibeth could not find it in her to sleep. The very first mission she takes on as Obi-wan's apprentice and it's only an errand run. She was very much hoping to fight alongside the _Negotiator _in an epic battle but apparently _this_ had to come first. On top of that, she was getting the cold shoulder from the sergeant for the past day and she was getting tired of it. She wanted to sleep but so much was tugging at her mind which made it impossible to even shut her eyes. Besides, according to her chrono, it's midday on Coruscant while it's midnight on Iceberg III. _Talk about time-lag._

Kicking the bed sheets off her, Scout put on her robes and slipped on her boots before walking out the door. She might as well walk around as long as she was wide awake…

Wooley too couldn't get any sleep. Not because his body didn't want to but because he had the night patrol, _again_. All patrol was on the outpost was walking around the place with a rifle and not really caring about it, occasionally checking the scanners for anything. No one could possibly sneak into an outpost situated on comet.

With a yawn, Wooley leaned the carbine against his shoulder and checked the chrono on his wrist. It was time to check the sensors, _again_. He made his way back to the control room, knowing that it was a waste of time. As he got closer and closer to his destination, the faint sound of music became louder and louder. He figured Boil couldn't sleep either, or maybe it was Waxer. Either way, it'd be nice to have some company during the night shift.

Wooley stepped into the control room to find the lights dimmed and the holo projector running. A hologram of the galaxy filled ever corner of the room while the GAR republic radio broadcast played in the background. Wooley saw someone sitting in the middle of the hologram, legs crossed and head staring upwards at the mess of stars. _Looks like Commander Scout couldn't sleep either._

Just as Wooley took one step forward, Scout head snapped in surprise at Wooley which made the clone jump a step back. "I didn't expect anyone else up at this hour." Scout said.

Wooley shrugged. "Me neither sir," He said and walked over to the scanners to do his business.

"You're private Wooley right?" Scout said which surprised the clone that she could tell who he was with just a glance.

"Yes sir," He said. "Um, how could you tell?"

Scout smiled, a real smile, and shrugged. "You're one point three centimeters shorter than the other clones and your helmet is not as personalized. The carbine you carry has no visible ware from use and, judging by your stance, you're a new trooper which makes you a private." Wooley was really amazed by Scout's observation skills. _Maybe that's why she's called that._

"I didn't know I stood out that much from my brothers." He said and glanced at the scanners, nothing on the scope and all clear. Wooley then remembered that Scout was his commander. Her young age had made him forget that. He snapped to attention and stood up straight, chest stuck out, and eyes forward. "Forgive my interruption sir, if there is not anything else you need I will continue my patrol." He said putting as much respect into his voice as possible.

Scout starred at Wooley, baffled, before breaking out laughing. She laughed because of how much Wooley reminded her of herself a few days ago when she had entered the council chamber. She let out a good laugh before catching her breath and standing up. "At ease private," She managed to say. "No need to be so formal at this hour."

Wooley relaxed a bit. No way was this girl as bad as everyone, or rather just Barlex, thought she was. "Yes sir," He said. "Um sir, may I ask you something?" He asked.

By now Scout has gotten her composure back. "Ask away,"

"What are you doing with the holo projector?" He asked, gesturing at the hologram around the room.

"I like to watch the galaxy sometimes. It takes the mind of things which works better than meditating." She said.

"I see," Wooley nodded. "I should get back to my patrol." He turned and was about to exit the room when all of a sudden, the proximity alarm went off. Wooley snapped back to the scanning controls and began to decipher why the alarm was going off. Under his helmet, his face went pale.

"What's wrong trooper?" Scout asked, picking up on his dismay. Wooley replied by putting the image on the scanner monitor to the main screen.

"Separatist cruiser incoming." The clone said. Sure enough there it was. A lone separatist cruiser appeared on the main view screen and was heading right for the outpost. _They were now under attack._

Scout snapped into action. "Sound the alarm and then contact Master Kenobi's fleet. We're going to need back up for this." Scout said and Wooley followed. He rapidly punched in commands into the control board. The outpost alarm blared and the whole station came to life. With everyone scrabbling out of bed, pulling armor on, and grabbing weapons.

"Sir, our communications are being jammed. I can't get a signal to the general or anyone." Wooley said.

"Typical droid tactics," Scout muttered. "They sucker punch us from affair before moving in for the killing blow."

Just a moment later, the rest of the squad burst into the control room. One extremely irritated clone sergeant approached Scout with hell in his eyes. "There better be a good damn reason for this."

Scout ignored his disrespectful behavior and simply pointed at the view screen. Barlex frowned and sighed. "Great, nothing like a Separatist cruiser to wake me up," He growled under his helmet before turning to his squad. "Squad, get to the hanger bay and fortify positions. The droids will be coming in hard and will not show us any mercy. Now get to it!" He ordered rather harshly.

"What makes you think the droids will try to break through the hanger bay?" Scout asked which only worsened Barlex's mood.

"Because the outpost shields prevent that cruiser from blasting the place wholesale with their turbo lasers so they have to get boarding pods down here to take us out. And the only secure place to get a boarding pod through is the hanger bay since it's right on the surface while the rest of the outpost is underground. Does that make sense to you?" He said with great annoyance.

"Yes," She bit out. "Makes perfect sense," Tensions were defiantly high between the two of them. Scout figured the clone didn't have any respect for her because he thinks she's an inexperienced runt. Well, here's her chance to prove him dead wrong.

The two of them hurried down to the hanger bay were the rest of the squad had already erected a barricade out of supply crates around the hanger bay's entrance to the rest of the outpost. If they could hold their position they should be fine. That was a pretty big _if_ since they were staring down a cruiser worth of droids.

Each clone crouched behind a crate, blasters trained on the closed door of the hanger bay. They waited and waited until finally it happened. Three pincer claws of a droid boarding ship ripped through the durasteel hatch over the bay entrance where ships would've flown through. The pincers expanded, ripping more durasteel as they did so. When a big enough hole made, the boarding craft's hatch popped open and droids began to spill out.

"Open fire!" Barlex roared and each clone sent volleys of blue blaster fire down range at the invading droids. The first droids out of the hatch were B2 super battle droids, big thick clankers that can defiantly take a hit. They returned fire with their arm blasters, sending volleys of red blaster fire at the clone squad. A blaster bolt streaked by Scout and would've hit her if she hadn't moved out of the way at the last second. It was now time for her to enter the fight so she reached for her weapon. At first she was confused when she didn't feel the familiar cool metal grip of her lightsaber. She looked down at her belt and was shocked to find that her lightsaber wasn't there! She then wanted to punch herself for forgetting it in her quarters. It made her look like a complete fool in front of the clones. A Jedi without a lightsaber was a vulnerable one. But it looked like she wouldn't need it though. The clones were doing an excellent job of mopping up the droids as they jumped out of the boarding craft. It looked like they were going to win this with no difficulty at all when all of the sudden, things got ten times worse. Two more sets of pincers ripped into the hanger bay door on the left and right of the first boarding craft. They opened up and soon three times as many droids were pouring out.

"Two more boarding craft, sir!" A clone called while diverting fire at the other line of droids advancing towards them.

"Great, more fun for us then." Barlex said as he kept blasting away at the droids with his duel DC-17 hand blasters.

"Ya! Get some you rusty clankers!" Waxer roared with excitement as he relentlessly blasted away at the droids with his Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. Waxer, without a shadow of a doubt, was a _scrapper_. The increasing amount of droid corpses points that out clearly.

Hordes of droids were now pilling up and making their way to the squad's position. They were getting dangerously close.

"Sergeant Barlex, we need to fall back. We're about to be overrun!" Scout called out to the clone as she dodged another blaster bolt that got too close.

"We won't fall back! Not now, not ever!" Barlex roared and kept his fire up. A clone on the left flank took a blaster to the shoulder and recoiled before taking another hit to the head. The clone dropped to the floor. Scout rushed over to the lifeless clone, he was dead. She then looked back at the Sergeant who had stopped firing and was now crouching behind a crate, staring at the deceased soldier.

"There is always another time to fight. Falling back will not be submitting defeat. It only gives us the necessary time to regroup and gather our strength." Scout said, repeating wisdom that had been instilled upon her by the many masters of the Jedi Temple.

Barlex nodded. "Squad, fall back!" He ordered. Without question or doubt, the remaining clones retreated out of the hanger bay and into the long hallway that connected to the rest of the outpost. Before leaving the hanger, Scout, with all her strength, punched the controls to the door and jumped through it before it closed. That should occupy the droids for a few seconds. She then turned to the squad.

"That not going to hold them, get back to the control room and hold position there. Lock down the doors and fry the controls if you have to." Scout said.

Barlex stepped forward. "And what exactly are you going to do? A Jedi without a lightsaber is pretty harmless to droids."

Scout turned and smiled. "A Jedi's weapon is merely a tool. It does not define them and it certainly doesn't hinder their combat abilities. Get going now, I'll join you shortly."

Barlex shook his head. "You either got guts or just incredibly stupid." He turned and the squad moved into the control room at the end of the hall.

Scout moved half way down the hallway, slid around a corner and waited. She was practically shaking right now from a mixture of anxiety and fear. She defiantly wasn't happy about facing of squads of death dealing droids without her weapon. She felt naked without it. But still, a lightsaber was only a tool. It amazed even herself that she volunteered to hold off the droids until the squad was in position.

With an ominous **boom**, the doors to the hanger bay flew off their hinges and landed several meters away. The droids had used explosives to break through and were now advancing down the hall. With her back pressed against the wall, Scout slowed her breathing and did what she could to draw out the Force. It was her ally and despite her weak affinity for it, it would never abandon her. ***Clank Clank Clank*** The sound of metal feet against a metal floor came closer and closer.

She readied herself, hands wrapped into an iron hard fists and reflexes sharper than a knife. Closer and closer the clanking came from around the corner. She waited for the right moment, the very precious moment, to come and when it did she sprang to action.

With a great leap, the young Jedi launched herself from around the corner and into the droid's line of sight. She leapt onto the left wall and then turned her forward momentum towards the first unlucky B1 battle droid. Her fist impacted into the midsection and knocked it back into its counterparts before it could even flinch. It all seemed to move in slow motion for Scout, the droids reacting and bringing their blasters to bear. With skill and grace, she first knocked the blasters back with a sly kick before going for the head or libs, the weak points of the droids. She attacked relentlessly and not stopping for a moment. In these close quarters the droids were clumsy and constantly ran into each other as they tried to get a clear shot at the attacking blur of a Jedi.

Punch, kick, grapple, swing, and smash. It went on and on with the droid corpses pilling up. Unarmed combat was her specialty and the one form of combat she knew better than lightsaber combat. But alas there were many droids crowded in the hall with more soon to come and her fist and feat can only take so much from impacting solid metal droids…

"Sergeant Barlex," Wooley nervously addressed the sergeant. He and the remainder of the squad had fortified the control room. They locked down all the entrances except the one that led to the hall where Scout was bravely scrapping droids with her just fist and foot. The clone sergeant turned away from the security camera feed and regarded the private.

"What is it Private," He said.

The private gulped and summoned the courage he needed. "Sir, I request to go help the commander."

The sergeant raised an eyebrow at the private's request. "Request denied, the commander ordered us to lockdown the control room and that is what we'll do." He said before turning back to the monitor and watching the security feed of the hall where Scout was fighting. _Man could she fight._

Wooley's heart sank. He wanted to help his commander. She selflessly stands alone against the droids while the squad gets ready. He looked past the sergeant's soldier to look at Scout through the security feed. She seemed invincible for the moment but the private knew better. _It was only a matter of time before she…_

"Then again," Barlex interrupted Wooley's thought. "It looks like she does need some help." He said which boosted Wooley's spirit. "Grab the commander and get back here before the droids vaporize you."

Wooley smiled under his helmet. "_Sir!" _He saluted before running out of the room and down the hall towards the clamoring blaster fire and screams of droids…

Another droid slammed into the ground with yet another taking its place. Indeed, the droids were endless. Scout was getting tired, so terribly tired. Her forearms had bruises on them and her fists were stained red with her own blood. Fighting with just her bare arms and legs has taken its toll and her combat effectiveness was suffering for it. Her movements were becoming sluggish and every time she hit a droid the pain increased.

A lucky droid managed to get off a shot at Scout, the red blaster bolt grazing her left leg. She dropped onto her back, leg full of pain. The droid moved in to finish it but Scout quickly brought her right foot up and kicked the blaster so hard that the barrel of it went up and shot into the wielders face. A lucky kick it was. But a split second later, more droids were taking advantage of the situation and moved in. Scout grimaced as the pain throughout her body was tremendous. The droids were coming to fast and soon they brought their weapons to bear on her. Then, from what seemed to come out of nowhere, blue blaster bolts tore through the threatening droids and reduced them to shreds. Scout didn't waist a second and rolled backwards to gets back onto her feet, putting more weight on the right leg then the left. She glanced over her shoulder to find Wooley, guns blazing, running to her.

"Commander, are you hurt?" He said which was pretty rhetorical.

"Oh no, I'm just fine private." Scout said dryly with a grin. Of course she was hurt. There was blood on her fists and a blaster would on her left leg. "I could use some help getting back to the control room." She said and the other nodded.

Scout wrapped an arm over Wooley's neck while he wrapped an arm around her torso. They moved as quickly as they could towards the control room with Scout limping and Wooley firing. The control room was in sight, almost within their reach. Unfortunately for the pair, the droids made things worse. A stray blaster bolt whizzed past them and splattered on the outside door controls. The heavy blast doors malfunctioned and began to close slowly with the two still trying to reach it. Wooley, seeing no other choice, sprung to action. The commander came first, that was his duty. He abandoned his carbine and let it drop to the floor and then placed both hands around Scout. The door was five meters away, a manageable distance for Wooley. With all his strength he hurled Scout through the air and right through the door before it closed. Scout hit the ground hard but ignored the pain as she scrambled to get one last look through the door before it closed shut. For a second, she saw Wooley and she could've sworn he was smiling under his helmet. With a loud clang, the blast doors sealed shut. Locking Scout and the rest of the control room with Wooley trapped outside and at the droids mercy…

**A/N: What's going to happen to Wooley you ask? Well I'll tell… in the next chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know how much they bite. Well freight not fellow authors for the next chapter will be one of awesomeness! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
